Wormhole
Speak with DR Tinker Dink in town and he will ask if you want to use a Wormhole Key, or reset your Wormhole Level. Wormhole key * Can drop by act bosses on Destruction difficulty (chance is 50%) ** Sheepking and Uber Damien always drop a Wormhole key ** Jack The Ripper sells WH keys for 20,000 Gold each Wormhole Bosses See Wormhole boss at Bosspage General Wormhole Info You have to be level 100 and unlock Inferno to activate a Wormhole Key. When you use the Wormhole Key a portal will spawn. Once inside, you are transported to a random map with monsters. You must kill all monsters on the map before the timer bar at the top of the screen runs out; this is around 4 minutes. Once all monster have been defeated the timer will stop and you can prepare yourself to fight the boss back at the beginning of the map. If you manage to kill the boss, an exit portal and mystery chest will spawn, and loot will drop from the boss. Sometimes killing the boss will also spawn a crystal chest when defeated. If you managed to kill all the monsters in the map before the timer ran out then you will also get a button on a vertical structure that will allow you to upgrade your wormhole level when interacted with. Additional Info * The Wormhole level is saved for the particular group you have. If Player A and B get to Wormhole 40, but then Player C joins the game the Wormhole level will become 1 again. However, if Player C then leaves the Wormhole level will become 40 again. *Wormhole bosses have a chance to drop really rare Satanic Loot! *You can only level up the Wormhole by 1 level per map. * Enemies in upgraded wormholes deal more damage, have more hit points based on wormhole level. HP scales by ~1% per level while Damage scales by ~0.5% per level. Ex. A level 100 wormhole has +100% HP and +50% Damage for monsters. *You can´t port back to town in Wormholes. * Experience scales with Wormhole level (Toxic, while being harder than your current wormhole level, does NOT scale experience in the same way). Wormholes are the best way to grind experience. * If you die in a wormhole, the wormhole is lost and you have to open a new one with a new key. *The higher the Wormhole the better the item quality (iLvl) can roll. *Mystery Chests drop from all Wormhole bosses. These contain lower rare drops compared to mystery chests found elsewhere in the game. *Ruby drops from killing a Wormhole boss scale with wormhole-level. Hazards Wormholes now add up to 5 hazards, 1 per 20 levels. These hazards stack meaning a level 100 wormhole will contain all 5 hazards. Level 20 (Berserk) ' * Enemies below 35% HP gain 150% Damage, 150% Increased movement speed, grow slightly in size and turning red. '''Level 40 (Volcanic Eruption) ' * When entering combat and every 10 seconds while in combat, small craters spawn on the feet of players that erupt after a second causing massive damage + burning debuff. '''Level 60 (Corrosive Pools) * When an enemy dies, it leaves behind a pool of corrosive blood that greatly damages the player. Level 80 (Molten Heart) * When an enemy dies, it also leaves behind a ball of lava that explodes and deals AOE damage + causes burning debuff. Level 100 (Reaping) * Every time you kill an enemy, you gain a few seconds of bleeding that stacks per enemy death. Every stack ticks for a % of your Max Health. This debuff can NOT kill you. It will simply reduce you to 1 hp. It is recommended to not let this buff stack over 25 as it will reduce you to 1 hp very quickly. Category:Adventure Mode